Unfortunately, we have all heard of cases in which drivers or responsible adults have inadvertently forgotten a baby in a vehicle, an event that occasionally ends in a tragic result. In addition, people also forget objects, such as expensive devices, bags containing valuables, briefcases containing important documents, laptops containing sensitive information, in their vehicles. Many devices and accessories are currently available that are designed to prevent drivers and responsible adults from forgetting babies and other objects in vehicles. Most of these devices and accessories, however, include expensive components, are cumbersome to install, and are designed in ways that inhibit easy, simple, and routine operation and use thereof. The present invention describes a device designed to alert the driver to the possibility of forgetting a baby or an object in the vehicle so as to prevent that from happening.